KZTV
KZTV, Ch. 10, is the CBS affiliate for Corpus Christi & the Coastal Bend of South Texas. It's antenna is located in Robstown, to the west of Corpus Christi & it's studios & operations are located on the edge of downtown Corpus Christi. This station was home to Walter Furley, Guinness Book of World Records holder for Longest Duration Newscaster. He was @ the station for 45 years before retiring on May 31, 2002. The station has also had a reputation over the years of being low-budget & a student training station. This is due to the fact that it's previous owner, Vann Kennedy, was fiscally conservative & believed in giving those that wanted the opportunity the chance to learn the proper methods of TV journalism. The station's newscasts were constantly @ the bottom of the ratings, with the exception of the noon news, which was anchored by Walter Furley. Throughout the years, the station's resources were divided between the studios in Corpus Christi & the operations in Robstown. As time passed, the strain was noticeable in the product & in 1985, a modern production facility was built on Artesian Street in downtown Corpus Christi. In 2002, Eagle Creek Broadcasting bought the station & later in the year debuted a new & more polished product. On July 23 2008, Eagle Creek Broadcasting announced that it had sold KZTV to SagamoreHill Broadcasting, with competing station KRIS-TV operating the station. It's unclear what the relationship between the 2 TV stations would be if & when the sale, pending regulatory approval, would be final. Eagle Creek's other station, KVTV in Laredo, Texas is not included in the deal, as SagamoreHill already owns KGNS-TV in that market. Notable Personalities Current On-Air Talent Action 10 Anchors *'Crystal George': Action 10 News @ Noon & Action 10 News Live @ 5 Anchor *'Mike Gillaspia': Action 10 News Live @ 5 & Action 10 News @ 6 Anchor *'Jennifer Lira': Action 10 News @ 6 & Action 10 News Nightcast Anchor *'Myra Arthur': Action 10 News Daybreak & Reporter Action 10 Reporters *'Gabe Caggiano': Weekend Co-Anchor *'Scylla Visperas': Weekend Co-Anchor *'Andy Liscano' Doppler 10 Weather Team *'Albert Ramon (AMS Seal)': Action 10 News Live @ 5, Action 10 News @ 6 & Action 10 News Nightcast *'Meteorologist Mat Ortiz': Action 10 News Daybreak & Action 10 News @ Noon Action 10 Sports *'Roland Rodriguez': Action 10 News Sports Director *'Ben Gegenheimer': Action 10 News Weekend Sports & Reporter News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''10 Star News'' (1957-1969) *''Eyewitness News'' (1969-1974) *''Area 10 News'' (1974-1978) *''Channel 10 News'' (1978-1982) *''Newswatch 10'' (1982-1989, 2001-2002) *''NewsChannel 10'' (1989-1999) *''KZTV 10 News'' (1999-2001) *''CBS 10 News'' (2002-2005) *''Action 10 News'' (2005-present) DTV Digital channels In 2009, KZTV will remain on ch. 10 when the analog-DT conversion is complete. Station Alumni *Andres Araiza: Reporter from October 2003-July 2004; currently reporter @ KFSN-TV in Fresno, CA *Erik Barajas: Anchor/Reporter 2000-2003, Anchor/Reporter @ KSAT-TV in San Antonio, TX, currently @ KTRK-TV in Houston as Anchor/Reporter *Fred Beck: Sports Director 2002-2006, currently Sports Director @ KTVO in Kirksville, MO/Ottumwa, IA *David Bernard: Meteorologist early 90's, currently @ WFOR-TV in Miami *Chris Boehm: Sports Director late 90's, most recently @ NBC Montana as a sports anchor *Bob Brown: Anchor & Reporter 2002-2004, currently a reporter @ WCBS-AM in New York City *Angela Cantu: Reporter, early 2000s *Melanie Carr: Midday anchor 2002-2004 *Cris Castro/Martin/Martinez: Meteorologist, now @ WOFL-TV in Orlando *Rand Champion: Sports Reporter/Anchor 2002-2005, currently the Assistant Director of Athletic Media Services @ Northwestern University *Jennifer Cook: Meteorologist, now @ WAPT-TV in Jackson, MS *Kimberly Crawford: Weather Anchor/Midday Anchor/Reporter 2002-2004, former Anchor @ KABB in San Antonio *Judith Cutright: News Director/Anchor 2002-2003, currently heading Cutright Communications in Corpus Christi *Arezow Doost: Anchor/Reporter 2001-2004, then reporter @ KTBC in Austin, Texas *Kacey Forks: Reporter 2002-2004, currently a teacher in Houston *Walter Furley: Long time Anchor has held various anchor positions such as News Anchor, Weather Anchor & Sports Reporter, eventually becoming the News Director. Retired in 2002, he occasionally makes appearances on-air & in the community. *Christina Garcia: Bureau reporter by way of satellite station KVTV in Laredo, Texas & later KZTV in mid 2000s, now Media Relations Manager for American Bank Center in Corpus Christi. *Michelle Germano: Anchor/Producer 1993-1999, currently News Director @ KOLD-TV in Tucson, Arizona *Jeff Haessler: News Photographer 1981-1982, currently senior videographer @ the University of Denver *Nicole Henrich: Anchor Late 90's & Early 2000s, currently Supervising Producer for RIVR Media in Knoxville, Tennessee *Valerie Hof: Then Valerie Russack, went to CNN and now in the Atlanta Area *Toby C Hooper: Reporter/Anchor 1989-1990, out of media, international educator for 13 years, now healthcare administrator in Austin, TX *Dave Johnson: Anchor/Reporter 1987-1996, formerly the "Area 3" Reporter @ competitor KIII-TV. Now Out of the Media Business *Kiran Khalid: Reporter Late 90's, currently a field producer for GMA *Andrew LaFavers: Meteorologist from 1998-2001, currently a professor for Dallas Baptist University in Dallas, Texas *Gene Looper: Worked in various capacities from the station's inception until the early 2000s. Died July 2008 @ the age of 86 *Rebecca Lopez: Morning Anchor & Reporter, currently @ WFAA-TV in Dallas, Texas *Jeff Losh: Sports Reporter/Anchor 1994-1997, former reporter @ KWTV-TV. Now working in financial services in Ft. Collins, Colorado *Craig Lucie: Anchor/Reporter 2004-2005, former reporter @ KTBC in Austin, Texas; now @ WESH-TV in Orlando *Sylvia Martinez: Reporter May 2008-Sept 2008 *Art Mack: Sports Director during the 1980s then went to KRIS-TV where he was the Sports Director till August, 2007. Now working in real estate *David Mazza: Weekend, Mornings/Noon & Chief Meteorologist 2003-Dec 2008. Currently @ WOAI-TV as morning/midday meteorologist *Shane McAuliffe: Sports Reporter, currently @ KBTX as Morning Anchor/Sports Reporter *Jonathan McCall: Reporter/Anchor 2006-2007, Currently anchor/reporter @ KSLA-TV in Shreveport, LA *Daniel McCarthy: Anchor/Reporter 1995-1997, former Reporter based in Berlin, Germany. Left TV to become a Nurse Anesthetist *Chris McDonald: News Photographer, 1981-82 & 83-84, Now @ KRIV-TV in Houston as Planning Editor - also worked @ KTBC in Austin, HTC in Los Angeles, FOX 45 in Baltiimore & News 24 Houston *Erika Olivares: News Reporter & Weather Anchor 1995-1996, former reporter @ KXAN-TV & News 24 Houston now working in public relations *Lauren Petrowski: Anchor/Reporter July 2006 to October 2007. Now @ KTBC in Austin, Texas *Thomas Piland: Reporter (2007-2008) Now @ KRIS-TV in Corpus Christi, Texas *Isis Romero: Anchor/Reporter 2004-2007, currently 10 PM co-anchor @ KSAZ-TV in Phoenix, AZ *Mary Alice Salinas: Anchor, formerly of WRC-TV in Washington, D.C. *Dr. Jim Siebert: Weekend Meteorologist 1993-1994, Currently @ KRIV-TV in Houston, TX *Marianne Silber: Anchor/Reporter 2001-2004, Currently Reporter with FOX News Channel *Phil Sokolov: Chief Meteorologist 1984-2003, currently out of TV & in the Fort Lauderdale, FL area *Kevin Steele: Anchor 2004-2006, currently @ KBMT-TV in Beaumont, TX *Alex Stivers: Reporter 2006-2007, formerly reporting for KRIS-TV in Corpus Christi. Now Working in Advertising *Randy Sumner: Sports Anchor 1990-1996, formerly @ KTBC-TV, News 24 Houston & KPRC-TV. Now working as communications consultant & freelancing @ KHOU-TV *Melissa Vega: Anchor/Reporter 2001-2007, currently @ KOAT-TV as an investigative reporter *Mark Kurtz: Reporter/Photographer 2000 & 2001, currently News Director @ KWES-TV in Midland-Odessa, Texas *Eric von Wade: 10 PM Anchor 2007-March 2008, currently host of talk radio program on 1440 KEYS AM in Corpus Christi External links *KZTV 10 News' Website